1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tillage unit whose purpose is to till the entire soil profile within the unit's operating range with minimal soil surface and crop residue disturbance.
2. Relation to Previous Patent
The tillage unit of instant invention is a further improvement of my previous patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,428 with substantial structural and operational improvements without substantially changing the soil-working results. Compared to my previous patent, this invention requires considerably less parts, thus reducing both cost and manufacturing time. Also, this machine design is more compact, has greater strength, allows considerably more operating adjustments, and allows greater flexibility in mounting configurations.
3. Description of Related Art
Different forms of tillage units incorporating some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 336,160; 620,421; 1,085,359; 1,422,418; 2,190,347; 2,563,177; 2,688,910; 2 692,544; 3,923,104; and 4,825,782. However, these previous known forms of implements to not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention, which co-acts to perform the desired tillage operation in an improved manner.